This invention relates generally to a hold down bearing retainer device and, more particularly, to a bearing retainer device securable by means of a single fastener.
Prior art bearing retainer plates or straps for securing the outer race of a roller or ball bearing are known. An example of one such roller bearing retainer plate for a roller bearing assembly 22 is shown, for example, adapted for telescopic reception in a cast metal housing 10 shown by the "prior art" FIG. 6 of the drawings. It will be noted that the roller bearing retainer strap "a" is provided with a pair of attachment boreholes "b" defined at either end thereof for receiving bolts "c" threadably engaged in associated bores of the casting 10. The bearing retainer strap "a" is formed with an arcuate inner engaging edge portion "d" conforming to the curvature of outer race thrust collar 26 of the roller bearing assembly 22 so as overlie a section of its outer periphery. While the retainer strap "a" is effective in preventing any undesired movement of the bearing outer cup, it requires a pair of fasteners "c" which adds to the size and expense of the assembly and involves additional time in mounting.